


The war(aka 'They hate each other,right?)

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Secret Relationship, first phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Everyone knew about the war. The students,the teachers and faculty. Even the headmaster of the school knew about it.The war between Phil Lester and Dan Howell.(Aka it was a war until it wasn't)





	

Everyone knew about the war. The students,the teachers and faculty. Even the headmaster of the school knew about it. 

The war between Phil Lester and Dan Howell.

No one knew why they were at war. It had just sorta happened. It had been going on since their first year, and would most likely still be going on during the last. They fought nearly everyday until the teachers had to make sure they had no classes together. 

Third year came around and the headmaster,who was fed up with this foolishness,put them in almost every class together. 

Obviously the Slytherin and the Hufflepuff were not satisfied with that news. They still argued,and occasionally a spell would 'accidentally' be cast at the other, but otherwise they kept it under control.

That is until he showed up. 

No one knew him at first. His name was Henry Wiskfor. It was said he was a muggle born who was smart enough to learn wizarding. He wasn't humble about that either. He put it in almost every conversation and it always came up no matter what the topic. He wasn't now either. Bullied lesser magics, especially the hufflepuff's who were to afraid to say anything. He'd threatened them by turning one of the into a frog for a day and warned that he'd do the same if they told. He was a bully in its finest form. 

It seemed like a regular day. Classes. Dan and Phil somehow managed to mess with each other from different sides of the classroom,evading the teacher and classes let out for lunch.

The class quickly emptied into the hallway,finding friends and Acquaintances. Most headed towards the lunch room while some went to the outside eating area of their dorms. 

Dan and Phil both had their respective friend groups and split with them walking to the lunch room on separate sides of the hallway. 

Phil had been walking in the front of his group and was turnt backwards talk to them. Then he bumped into Henry. 

"Whoops,sorry mate. Wasn't looking where I was going. My apologies". Phil says,and turns around to the friend group to continue his conversation. 

"Excuse me,but did you just bump into me?". Henry asks, somehow already infuriated. 

Phil nods distractedly. "Uh yeah. I said sorry". Henry laughs. "Sorry? Sorry doesn't wash my 300$ cloak does it. And a peasant like you doesn't deserve to bump into me". He says almost infuriated. 

He turns to his lackeys,who stand behind him. "I think we need to teach this peasant a lesson,don't you?". He asks,a malevolent smirk in his face. 

He points his wand at Phil,who looks terrified, and says a spell. Phil screams,dropping his books,as he's thrust into the air. It's almost 30 feet from ground to ceiling of this part of the school and he's almost high enough to touch the ceiling if he wasn't curled into a ball. 

Henry flung him side to side across the ceiling, Phil shouting the whole time. 

"This is a simple spell,at least for people who are smart enough as me,that takes a persons fear and makes it a reality. Apparently our friend Phil is afraid of heights. Poor fool should have never bumped into me". Henry addressed to the hallway students who are still watching out of shock.

Henry yawns. "I'm done here". He puts his wand down and smiles as Phil begins falling towards the ground screaming. His friends are digging through their bags searching for their wands as the students in the hallway are frozen in fear. 

Phil has almost reached the ground,and is stopped inches away from it,being levitated,a green smoke highlighting him. 

It's coming from Dan Howell. 

He carefully lowers Phil to the ground and rushes over to him. 

"Are you okay?! You had me worried sick,I'm gonna pound that twat Henry-".

Phil interrupts Dan. "I'm fine. No real harm done". Dan glares at him for a second. "No harm done?! Phil your fucking shaking. He could have killed you with a fall from that height. he's an asshole and you know it". 

Phil looks down at himself. He is shaking. "Well you would be too if you hade your fear turned into a reality". He mutters

"Yeah, so? That doesn't make what he did right. Even your hufflepuff-ness can see that".

Phil's about to reply when one of his friends walks up to them. Louise. "What are you doing here. You don't even like Phil". She sneers at Dan, who sighs. "I don't have time for this". He mutters. 

He pulls out his wand. "Latrocius Teleportius!". He points it all him and Phil and the two teleport from the hallway floor to the boiler room of the school.

~

"You twat! We could of told them!". Is the first thing out of Phil's mouth after the disorientation from being teleported faded away. 

"It didn't feel like the right time". Dan says sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders. He pockets his wand and leans against the wall with a sigh. 

"We're going to have to tell them eventually". Phil says, after finally having stopped shaking, the adrenaline rush coming to an end. 

"...I know. I just wasn't ready".

Dan sighs. "Come sit next to me".

Phil obliges and lays next to him, putting his head in his lap. Dan starts running his fingers though Phil's black hair, knowing how much he likes it and that it calms him down.

-|-

Phil's eyes open and he sits up, yawning and rubbing his eyes like a sleepy child. "Dan". He murmurs, waking up his boyfriend. 

"Mhhmm. What time is it?". 

Phil pulls out his phone. "1:56. It's only been an hour or so". Dan sighs in relief. Alright, good. We'll get back to our separate rooms and talk about this later.

"Maybe we should tell them now?". Phil says quickly, as if his extra speed will convince Dan. Dan raises an eyebrow at him. "I dunno. I want to tell them, I really do but what if something bad happens? What if they hate us?!".

"Calm down babe". Phil says, giving Dan a quick peck on the cheek. "I'm sure it'll go fine. But if you want to do it another day fine".

Dan looks visibly relieved. "Thank you. I promise we'll do it soon".Phil nods and wraps his arms around Dan, who says the spell from earlier and in a flash their gone, a poof of dust left in their wake.

-|-

The two boys appeared in Phil's room and they both tense as both of their friend groups stare at them in surprise from sides of the room. 

"Fuck". Is all that Dan can say before their swarmed with questions.

.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I wanna have amputee epilogue chapter but if you want it ask and I'll probs do it. 
> 
> ;) this was very fun to write!!


End file.
